There are a wide variety of both play-at-home and broadcast (including radio and television) quiz games that have a question-and-answer format. For example, TRIVIAL PURSUIT.TM. is one play-at-home type game and JEOPARDY.TM. is a broadcast-type game show which also has a play-at-home version. In addition, there are question-and-answer format games which have a music related theme, such as NAME THAT TUNE.TM.. In this latter game, a short segment of a musical tune or song is played and a game player is asked to identify the name of the tune and/or the recording artist thereof.
While each of the above-identified and other known question-and-answer format games provide entertainment to game players and persons watching, there has been a need, particularly in the area of music-related games, for one which is structured to enhance the players' enjoyment and success in playing the game. Furthermore, a question-and-answer format game which utilizes music-related questions categorized by year or decade, as well as by type of music, has been needed. The quiz game of the present invention as described hereinbelow satisfies these and other needs.